


Of Camping Trips and Baby Blues

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [9]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Camping, Children, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daryl In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, In-Laws, Married Couple, Married Life, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent Daryl, S'mores, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hanson's and Dixon's go camping and of course it's not typical. When are things ever typical with this bunch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Camping Trips and Baby Blues

July 3, 2015

Avery couldn't help the smile that grew on her lips as she sat in a chair by the campfire and watched as Zac tried helping both Lennon and Hunter as they roasted marshmallows for s'mores. It was quite a sight because Avery was half sure neither boy was really picking up what to do mainly because they were three and two respectively and what really stuck with toddlers?

"It's useless Zac," Merle stated from where he sat on the other side of the fire. "You're never gonna teach them boys jack shit about roasting marshmallows right now."

Avery only shook her head when Zac's response to that was to turn and flip Merle off.

"Guys," Avery spoke as she watched both Merle and Zac look at her. "You're both acting younger than the actual children right now," she sighed as she tried to sound stern. "Don't make me ground you both."

Merle laughed at that, raising his can of beer to his lips and taking a drink, "You wouldn't ground us. You're too nice for that woman."

"I'm only nice because you're both family," Avery told Merle as she locked eyes with him over the campfire. "But I will ground you again if you cuss in front of your nephew and I will ground Zac again if he flips the bird in front of his nephew and his son. Heck I may even tell Kate about it."

Now it was Zac who laughed, "You wouldn't tell Kate anything," he said sounding a bit sure. "I know she's your boss and all at the bakery but I'm your blood and she's my ex-wife."

Avery hesitated slightly at Zac's words, "But I still consider her family too and anyway you guys have this weird relationship where she's married to Lucy but wants to have a second baby by you," she stated as she brought up the fact that Kate had been trying to convince Zac to provide sperm so they could have a second child together. A child that would be theirs much like Lennon was and somehow Lucy was okay with it because she kind of liked help raising Zac and Kate's babies and being a step-mom.

"If that ain't some complicated shit," Merle stated and he looked at Avery a bit scared when it seemed he realized what he had said. "I don't even know why I hang out with you Hanson's anymore. You're all a bit weird and I feel scared for Hunter since he is half Hanson."

"You hang out with us because you love us," both Avery and Zac stated at the same time and when they realized it they both started laughing which made Merle just roll his eyes and mutter the word crazy.

Avery knew that despite his words he did somehow have a soft spot for all of them even Jessica who he had once dated. He'd just never admit to the soft spot.

"If you think we're crazy you wouldn't have came on this camping trip," Avery reminded Merle knowing the camping trip was one they took every July around the fourth or at least they had been doing it now ever since Hunter had been born and every year Merle came knowing there would be various Hanson's along.

This year it was only Zac and Lennon Hanson wise but last year it had been Isaac and Nikki and their children as well as Zac and Lennon.

"I only came to spend time with my baby brother," Merle stated though his tone was light. "Sadly he's been sick during this whole trip so I got stuck with you two."

Shaking her head Avery turned to look at the tent where Daryl had went to bed early. Merle was right in that he had been sick the whole trip, having started to run a fever the day they first arrived at the camp grounds and now on day three he kept sneezing and coughing and he felt terrible but in his stubbornness he chose to stay and this morning he had even went out to a set of nearby woods were he hunted with Merle.

Avery was half sure the hunting was part of the reason Daryl had been so tired tonight. He had overdone himself though of course she wouldn't tell him that because he'd just deny it. He always denied it when she called him out for things like that because in the end he liked to put on a strong front. It was just how Daryl was and it was something Avery had adapted too in their two and half year marriage.

"Whatever you say Merle," Avery finally spoke before falling silent again and turning her attention back to Hunter and Lennon who Zac was now helping put together s'mores for and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips when she watched Hunter take tiny bites of the s'more, getting marshmallow and bits of chocolate on his face and even his nose.

Laughing softly Avery stood from the chair as she went to where she had the baby wipes on a table beside the tents and she got them, making her way to both boys and when she made it to them she bent down to their level. "Look at you two, you're both such messes," she smiled as she watched Zac from the corner of her eye get his cell phone out and she heard a sound come from his phone that sounded like a shutter and she knew he had taken a picture. More than likely to instagram it so the man who he was currently infatuated with could see it.

But of course Zac would never admit to being infatuated with Paul Rovia, a man who like Avery worked at Kate's bakery and a man who also happened to go by Jesus more often than his real name.

"But they're adorable messes," Zac added on as he put his phone away. "Such adorable messes and it's the reason I'll probably have another baby with Kate because I love adorable messes and I make cute babies."

"Every Hanson makes cute babies," Avery said as she began to wipe the mess of chocolate and marshmallows off Hunter's face and she watched the disgruntled look he gave her. "I know Hunter, you're just like your daddy and like to stay dirty as long as you can."

Hunter smiled at that as he looked at Avery and of course he would smile at the mention of his daddy because it was no secret to anyone that he was clearly a daddy's boy and Avery knew without a doubt that Daryl was tightly wound around their son's finger.

"Daddy sick?" Hunter asked his voice coming out soft. 

Avery nodded her head as she finished cleaning off Hunter's face and she handed the wipes over to Zac so he could clean Lennon's face off. "Yep buddy, daddy is still sick," she told him as she reached out and pulled him into her, savoring the fact that for now she could still hold him in her arms. "Which means you get another night to sleep in the tent with Uncle Merle and Uncle Zac and Lenny."

"Miss daddy," Hunter pouted slightly and Avery was sure her heart broke a bit. "Sleep with daddy in tent."

Avery mimicked Hunter's pout as she leaned in to kiss his forehead, "Maybe if daddy is feeling better tomorrow night you can sleep back in our tent," she told him knowing Daryl probably wouldn't be but of course she didn't want to come out and say no. "I know you miss your daddy snuggles," she told him knowing that most nights before Hunter went to bed it was Daryl he preferred to lay with him and read him a story or well just lay with him and rub his back because apparently her son was part feline and loved back rubs.

"Speaking of snuggles and bedtime," Zac spoke from where he was beside Avery. "How about I go get both boys ready for bed now?" he asked as he leaned in to ruffle Hunter's dirty blonde hair. 

"That sounds like a plan," Avery agreed as she moved away from her son. "What pajamas do you want to sleep in tonight?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow. "Your batman ones or the ones that have trucks on them?"

"Trucks," Hunter said his voice sounding giddy. "Truck pajamas."

Avery laughed as she looked over at Zac, "Well you heard the boy, go help him change into his truck pajamas," she said before watching as Zac eventually ushered both boys into the tent they were sharing with Merle.

"So," Merle said once Zac was gone. "Your brother is going to have another spawn with his rug muncher ex-wife," he sighed dramatically which made Avery move to face him from where she was bent down. "When are you and my good ole baby brother thinking of having another spawn?"

Blushing at Merle's question Avery shook her head, "We haven't really talked about it," she shrugged as she stood up and walked back to the chair she had been in before. 

It was true that she and Daryl hadn't really talked about having another baby yet. Hunter had just turned two in January and she wasn't even sure if they were ready for another, though they hadn't even really been ready for Hunter. He had been the accident that happened when they had both been drunk on moonshine at Jessica and Glenn's wedding. The accident that had of course brought them together in the end too, made them fall in love.

"I think it'd be nice," Merle mused as he smiled a bit which surprised Avery. "Having another nephew running around and Hunter needs someone just like I always needed Daryl, though don't tell him I said that. I'll just deny it anyway."

"I won't tell him," Avery said as she gave Merle a smile back. "Though if we ever did have another baby it could be a girl," she told him. "A baby sister for Hunter to protect one day from big ole redneck boys."

Merle laughed softly at that, "Or girls.." he muttered out as he shrugged. "Your family is interesting when it comes to who they like. But hell if it was a girl and that's a huge if cause I think all we Dixon's can have are boys then Hunter won't be the only one protecting her. You know Daryl would and I got a gun I ain't afraid to show potential suitors."

"Of course I know Daryl would," Avery nodded her head. Daryl had in spite of his upbringing with a shitty father become one of the best father's she had seen and she was a bit glad he was the one who was the father of her son. She wasn't quite sure she could see anyone else being a father to Hunter.

Merle seemed to smile more at that, "In spite of all the shit our old man did somehow Daryl turned out good. Loves Hunter with all of his heart. Pretty sure he'd die for the boy just like he'd die for you too."

Looking away from Merle, Avery couldn't help but smile at that too because yeah she'd probably do the same for both Hunter and Daryl too. They were her family and she'd protect that with her life. 

"You aren't so bad either," she finally said as she looked at Merle. "In spite of your upbringing."

Merle scoffed at that, "I'm still an asshole Avery. Ain't got no woman to tame me yet."

"Maybe someday a woman will tame you then," Avery shrugged falling silent right before Zac came back with both boys who were now clad in their pajamas.

Smiling when Hunter ran to her Avery picked him up and held him on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, listening to the sounds of the campground as well as Zac and Merle having some conversation about guns. It was in her silence that she let her mind go to Merle's question on having another baby and Avery couldn't help but smile to herself because well maybe a part of her did want that too.

Another baby with Daryl, whether it be a boy or a girl. She just wanted it because she loved children and she really loved watching Daryl with children and they did make cute babies with Hunter as the example.

It was just broaching the subject with Daryl that made her nervous. She wasn't even sure if he'd want another one since they had never even planned on Hunter and she had never really been sure on if he had even wanted kids before Hunter. It just wasn't an argument she wanted to have if Daryl didn't want anymore children.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the tent later that night Avery paused once she stepped inside and she heard Daryl stirring on the air mattress as she zipped the tent back up.

"Ave?" Daryl questioned his voice sounding a bit sleepy and as Avery wondered over to the mattress she offered him a tiny smile. "What time is it?"

"A bit after midnight," Avery answered as she slipped onto the mattress beside him. "I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized. "You need all the sleep you can get with being sick and all."

Daryl started to laugh at that, though his laugh soon turned to a cough, "I'm fine," he said though Avery knew it was a lie. "Been waking up off and on all night anyway because of this damn stuffy nose," he sighed before reaching out and pulling Avery closer to him and when he did Avery closed her eyes as she smiled a bit bigger because she did kind of like that Daryl got a bit more affectionate whenever he was sick.

"Heard you and Merle talking bout me," he revealed in a whisper and Avery swore then her heart had probably stopped beating. "And how Merle wants us to have another baby."

"He does," Avery said as she kept her eyes closed. "Is convinced we'd have another boy too."

Daryl again tried to laugh at that and again his laughs turned to coughs. "Probably would," he agreed and Avery was sure if her eyes were open she'd roll them. "Do you want another baby?" he asked and his question propelled Avery to open her eyes, finding Daryl staring at her thanks to the moonlight coming through the tent's mesh. 

"Do you?" Avery asked knowing she probably shouldn't have answered a question with a question but she was doing just that. 

"I asked you first," Daryl told her with a hint of teasing to his voice. "But...I..I don't know," he said and Avery could hear the confusion in his voice and she knew he did sound truly torn. "I love having Hunter and I never expected to even have a kid at all but then you know things happened..."

"Yeah moonshine at Jessica and Glenn's wedding happened," Avery laughed as she locked eyes with Daryl. "You and I have been stuck together ever since."

Daryl gave Avery a tiny smirk at that, "You saying you'd rather be stuck with someone else?"

"Never," Avery replied as she leaned in to peck his lips, not caring about his sick germs. She usually always got sick anyway whenever he did or whenever Hunter did. "Only ever want to be stuck with you," she spoke honestly because she knew even if he was teasing now sometimes he did question why she had chose him. Why she stayed with a man as stubborn as him or as old as him when she could be with someone her age, someone who was twenty-four and not forty-six. Someone who had more money and could get her everything she wanted, could give her a house instead of a trailer.

"So you don't want another baby then?" she questioned figuring from how he was talking that no, he didn't want another baby. He only wanted the one they already had.

"I didn't say that," Daryl sighed softly. "Just saying that I never really thought about it til tonight. Think I need a bit more time to think," he admitted as he kept his gaze on her. "Now it's your turn to answer. Do you want another baby or not, woman?"

Avery took a deep breath before breaking out into a grin, "I'd like to have another baby," she admitted as she felt her cheeks get a bit hot. "Another little Dixon running around and causing trouble. But if you decide not to then I think I can be content with just Hunter. I love him so much more than I thought possible and if he's the only one we have I'd still be happy."

"Another little Dixon running around and causing trouble sounds a bit like a nightmare," Daryl teased as he yawned softly. "Just I think I need a little more time until I can say what I want when it comes to having another baby."

Nodding her head Avery leaned in to peck his lips again, "Then we won't have another maybe baby until you make up your mind," she told him as she closed her eyes again. "Now sleep you sick man. Tomorrow I'll run to that gas station not far from the campground and get you some chicken noodle soup."

"Chicken noodle soup sounds good actually. Everything else these past few days just doesn't taste so good," Daryl replied as he yawned again.

Keeping her eyes closed Avery just smiled though a part of her did feel bad that he was still sick but at least she could feed him soup and make sure he did his best to get all the sleep he needed at night since he was too stubborn to go home and too stubborn to stay at the camp site during the day.


End file.
